


I See Fire Burn In Your Eyes

by BisexGhoul



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, bottom!Jae-Ha, in college, they are all like 20, top!Hak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Your asshole roommate brings his boyfriend over on New Year's Eve.And...things happen.





	

You were curled up on the couch, your favorite blanket around you - soft and comforting, a cup of hot chocolate cradled by your fingers - warmth and a feeling of closeness. With sleep clinging to your eyes your glance moves towards the window in the living room. Snow was falling heavy and rather quickly towards the ground. You buried your body deeper within the blanket, content with the weather and the free time you finally had. You moved your eyes back towards the TV which was playing some sort of movie.

You were staring at the moving images on the screen, but deep in thought, only you were disturbed by the rattle of keys against the door. You heard the door open, two sets of steps, then the door closed again. After some shuffling of coats being taken off as well as boots, your roommate and his boyfriend made their way to the living room.

Jae-Ha, with his long green hair, his pretty eyes, assertive in his demeanor, was your roommate. His cheeks were tinged pink from the cold, joy lighting up his eyes. Hot on his heels was Hak, his dark haired boyfriend. He was just as stubborn and confident as your roommate, it was beyond you how these two were getting along so well.

They bickered, heavily so, but whenever they had intimate moments they worked like a well-oiled machine. You felt a familiar pang of longing inside your chest. These guys were beautiful and you wished you had what they did. Somehow. Someday.

A muted sigh left your lips as Jae-Ha made his way towards the couch. You quickly disposed of the mug, placing it on the coffee table, just in time for the asshole to pin you to the couch. His hands sneaked past the blanket and his lithe fingers soon enough found their way around the hem of the shirt you were wearing so that the coldness would seep onto your skin.

"Oh my god!" You let out a high pitched sound, trying to swat away his hands. "You asshole, get off!" You threw daggers with your eyes at the cheerfulness on Jae-Ha's face. His body kept yours pinned to the couch, but his hands now hugged you to his chest. Which wasn't that much of an improvement given how cold must be outside that even his sweater was cold.

"Ha-aak!" You whined. "Get your asshole boyfriend off me." Hak's laugh lightened up the room as he made his way to the armchair next to the couch.

Your relationship in regard to them was rather...odd. Jae-Ha would constantly flirt with you, but that was just how he was, right? I mean, Hak didn't seem to be protesting whenever Jae-Ha would get too close, too suffocating, too much into your personal space. You would always brush it off as a joke, by making mean comments, by joining in their bickering.

Whenever they had sex they would try to be as quiet as possible, not to inconvenience you in any way, trying not to make you uncomfortable.

Right now, your heartbeat slightly picked up because of Jae-Ha's closeness and you hoped that there was no blush adorning your features. You pushed the man off you and onto the floor which he gracefully hit, but you soon followed. You had him pinned under you, your faces inches away from one another.

You tried to quickly suppress your surprise as his hands were resting on your lower back, dangerously close to the hem of your shirt. Also to your ass. _Fuck._

You got up, pushing against his chest rather strongly, muttering _asshole_ under your breath. The amused glint in his eyes hid behind it something akin to lust, but you chose to put it on account of you not being able to read him too well.

After standing up, you leaned briefly down to take the mug from the coffee table, trying to find an excuse to leave the room, thanking all deities that it was almost empty anyway. You stepped around Jae-Ha, ruffled Hak's hair when passing him, and made your way towards the kitchen.

If you didn't blush before, you did now because of the wolf whistle Jae-Ha gave. "Your ass looks great in those sweats, Princess!"

"Fuck off!" You shouted back at him. _There he goes again_ , you thought. He would always do that. Complimenting you or calling you Princess. Maybe he and Hak had this fucked up foreplay where Jae-Ha tried his best to make you flustered and Hak pretended not to stare at you.

You busied yourself with washing the dishes as Hak most probably went to take a shower and Jae-Ha made his way to the kitchen. He could have chosen any chair or any other place to sit, but no, he chose to lean his beautiful figure a foot away from you, against the counter. He watched you for a couple of seconds, then folded his arms against his chest.

You risked a glance at him. He took off the sweater and was now sporting one of his tight shirts, one of those that accentuated his muscles. _Fucker._

"So, Princess. Did you decide where you would spend your New Year's Eve?" He asked casually, a relaxed smile gracing his features.

"I thought I would just stay in and watch the fireworks on the TV." You answered rather softly, your eyes back on the task at hand. "You guys still going to Hak's place?"

He pretended to think for a few seconds. "Hmm. No, we're staying here. His little brother wants the apartment for himself so he can throw a party."

"Oh." You looked back at him. "I can make myself scarce if you guys want." There was a strange light in Jae-Ha's eyes.

"No. You should stay." He leaned closer to you, one hand cupping one of your cheeks, his voice dropping. "You never know what the new year has in store for you."

You raised one of your eyebrows at his words. "The fuck are you on about, dude?" At that, he flicked your nose with his hand, then went back to his initial position.

At that moment Hak made his way to the kitchen, his hair dripping wet, only a towel around his hips. _Do they want me to die of a heart attack?! What the fuck?!_ You couldn't help the staring. His body was so harmonized with all that he was as a person. You couldn't explain it. Jae-Ha caught your eye and smirked.

"Stop harassing her and take a shower." Hak said, his face daring Jae-Ha to defy him. Surprisingly, Jae-Ha complied without the slightest comment to Hak's request. When he was passing by Hak, he spanked his boyfriend's ass and glanced back at you.

"I will make sure to be thorough." You rolled your eyes at him then went back to washing the dishes. You were about to put them in the dryer when you noticed that Hak lingered in the doorway.

"You staying in tonight?" He asked, his eyes calculating.

"Yeah, if it's okay with you guys." At your words, his eyes lightened up just like Jae-Ha's had.

"Sure. It's perfect."

\--

You have no clue how you got yourself in this position. One minute you were drinking with Hak and Jae-Ha some champagne whilst laughing and watching the fireworks on TV, the next the countdown for the new year was slowly crawling up to you. You grabbed the bottle of champagne ready to share your midnight kiss with the alcohol, but it looks like your roommate had other plans.

You all were rather inebriated, not too much, just enough to feel loose and freer with your touches. You all were sitting on the floor and having the time of your lives and when the announcer on the TV notified you of the remaining 10 seconds Jae-Ha grabbed your hand and pulled you on his lap.

Your confusion only got greater when you felt Hak settle behind you, his hands on your hips, his head buried in the nape of your neck. Before getting the change to ask what was going on, the announcer was counting from 3 and then Jae-Ha's lips were on yours.

At first it was soft, reminding you of all those tender moments between him and Hak. _Wait. Shit. Hak._ You tried to push yourself away from Jae-Ha, wanting to ask him _what the ever loving fuck_ he was doing, but Hak pushed against your chest and bit into your neck. _Fucker,_ you knew that would leave a mark, but you couldn't focus on telling the asshole off because Jae-Ha's kiss was mind numbing.

When Hak tried to suck another hickey on your neck, Jae-Ha seized the opportunity of your lips parting in a gasp and pushed his tongue against yours, thus deepening the kiss.

It must have been a few good seconds, but it felt rather too soon when Jae-Ha pulled back. Hak was still trying to maul your neck. You tried to ignore the dark haired man's beast like behavior and watched Jae-Ha. There was a hunger in his eyes, his shorts not hiding the half chub he was sporting. "You sure you want this, Princess?"

You took a few seconds to think, but when you finally nodded your consent, the guys made haste to take you into Jae-Ha's bedroom. It was preferable over yours given how big his bed was unlike yours.

You all got rid of your clothes somewhere along the way and when you reached the bedroom you got lost in a heap of limbs.

You felt intoxicated with pleasure. Warm lips on yours, soft lips on your nipples, exploring fingers everywhere on you from your hair to your crotch. Because of the alcohol and Hak's earlier ministrations, your heat was wet when one of the men slipped his fingers against your clit and then bravely pushed one inside.

You breath was coming out in short gasps as they both tried to get you to your peak. And it didn't even take that long. Careful abuse of your nipples, one finger inside of you, and a divine tongue massaging your clit violently tripped you over the edge.

Despite your protests and your sensitivity, someone was still pushing their fingers inside of you, increasing the number, but easing on the stimulation of your clit. The other set of lips left you as well which made you whimper and open your eyes.

The sight to which you came to was beautiful. Jae-Ha was between your legs, watching you between his lashes. Hak, after getting a bottle of lube, went behind his boyfriend and started doing the same thing Jae-Ha was doing to you.

You came undone for the second time when Jae-Ha was rocking three fingers quickly inside of you, his rhythm faltering a few times and you supposed those were the moments when Hak found his prostate.

Moans were echoing around the room, coming from both you and Jae-Ha. Soon enough, he positioned himself above you and asked for a condom in a ragged voice. Hak grabbed two, handed one to Jae-Ha and the other he put on himself.

You could feel the excitement buzz under your skin and you wondered how good your roommate must feel, to fuck and be fucked like this. After he put the condom on and positioned the head of his cock to your entrance, you forcefully grabbed his hair and pulled him towards your lips.

You both groaned as he slid inside of you. You were so wet that he met little to no resistance. When he was completely buried in you, you watched in wonder his face as Hak slid in him. They both looked so damn beautiful like that. Apparently, Hak read your thoughts or something because when he opened his eyes, he murmured a "You two look so pretty like that.".

You moaned when Hak pushed fully inside Jae-Ha because that lodged your roommate deeper within you. _Remember how you thought they moved like a well-oiled machine?_ Well, this was the solid proof. The three of you moved your hips until you found a rhythm so good that would satisfy you all.

The first one who came was Hak with a guttural grunt. Then was Jae-Ha soon after, his hips faltering in their movement which also made you reach your orgasm.

After resting for a few seconds, they got rid of the condoms and even though your chest ached, you tried to stand up and go to your room, leaving the guys to carry on with their night. Before even lifting your upper body off the bed, you found yourself being sandwiched between the two men, Hak's lips against your ear.

"We're not finished with you. I want my turn at fucking you."

You could feel your blush taking over your cheeks. _So getting my brains fucked out didn't make me blush, but this does._ You think you may have let out some sort of whimper because Jae-Ha started laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to mention this is self indulgent, don't kill me.
> 
> The ending is open, sequel may follow. If requested.
> 
> You can find me [here](http://save-my-weeb-soul.tumblr.com).


End file.
